Kotohime
is a member from the Fūma clan who sided with Orochimaru alongside Arashi, Jigumo, Kagerō, and Kamikiri when the clan fell on hard times. Background After the Fūma clan finished a war with a neighbouring country, they wandered the Land of Rice Fields hoping to settle down. Near the end of their journey, Orochimaru and Kimimaro appeared before the Fūma and told them that if they joined Otogakure that Orochimaru would help in restoring their power. Kotohime agreed and went with them. Orochimaru taught her how to play a koto at some point. Personality Kotohime has shown to be quite slick, and serious in a way. She has also shown manipulative skills, as she was able to drug Jiraiya, leaving him full of many openings, nearly even seducing him. During her attempt to kill him, she had showed signs of insanity, claiming that she was going to take Jiraiya and herself to the underworld under Orochimaru's orders. Appearance Kotohime has long black hair, which is in a hime-style cut, and black, pupiless eyes. Attire-wise, she wears a pale green form-fitting vest, with an opening in the centre which shows off her cleavage and her stomach, and a camouflage-patterned scarf and skirt. She is also see wearing a red kimono while she was distracting Jiraiya. She wears a black bra. She has a black belt holding up her skirt. She also wears black shinobi shoes. Abilities Kotohime has shown the ability to use her chakra to freely manipulate her hair. This technique binds her opponent, making it difficult for them to move. She is also skilled in the use of drugs as she was able to drug Jiraiya's cup of sake. However, Jiraiya noticed when she did so. Part I Land of Rice Fields Investigation Mission Jiraiya walked in through Orochimaru's lair entrance, and went through one of the tunnels. As he was walking forward in the tunnel, he smelled the scent of white makeup powder, and heard the sound of a koto. Jiraiya continued to walk forward as he saw an opened door with a dark scenery in the background. In there was Kotohime playing the koto, telling Jiraiya that her orders were to entertain their "guests". Kotohime gave Jiraiya a bottle of sake (which was drugged), and a small cup for him to drink it. As he was drinking the sake, he was starting to grow suspicious as Kotohime was from Otogakure, and can be casting an illusion on him with the sound of the koto. Kotohime walked up to Jiraiya and sat close to him, telling him that the melody she was playing was for her. Jiraiya pushed her back (as Kotohime was starting to seduce him), claiming not to underestimate him. However, she sliced his wrist with her drugged fingertip picks, causing Jiraiya to fall to the ground. Kotohime then bound him with her hair and revealed her true orders, which was to kill any intruders. Kotohime literally goes insane, claiming that she will take herself and Jiraiya to the underworld. The fake ceiling above them falls on them, which was part of Kotohime's plan to "destroy" the intruders encountering her. The outcome of this battle was not shown. Soon after the battle between Arashi, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno was finished, and the hideout begins to collapse, Kotohime along with the rest of Jiraiya's team was saved. She was shown unconscious on one of Jiraiya's frogs. As Jiraiya left the Land of Rice Fields, he talked about Kotohime with Hanzaki, causing her to frown. As Jiraiya left, she along with the rest of the Fūma Clan were waving goodbye to Jiraiya, Naruto, and Sakura. Trivia * means "Koto Princess" or "Princess of the Koto". A koto is a Japanese stringed instrument. es:Kotohime